whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Road of the Hive
Via Hyron, more commonly called Road of the Hive or Path of the Hive, is a minor Road that is followed almost exclusively by the Baali. It was first featured in Clanbook: Baali and then revised as a full Path of Enlightenment for the Final Nights in Chaining the Beast and The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra. Adherents are called Abelenes. Overview The Road/Path preaches all-encompassing loyalty to the bloodline as a whole and to one's sire in particular. The main reason for this is that the Great Works that the Baali want to achieve cannot be claimed alone or when they interfere themselves with the works of others. The vampire had to let the voices of the Swarm inside his soul in order to understand the dreams of the beings of the Outer Darkness and keep them asleep. Apart from that, most other vampires would actively destroy a Baali if he would be foolish enough to show himself as a Baali. With the help of the road, the secrecy of the bloodline is maintained and the Beast is held at bay. The Via Hyron was the original road that most Baali followed. But in time, many younger members of the bloodline devoted themselves to the teachings of the Via Diabolis, much to the dismay of their elders. The Via Hyron is not infernal, but seeks to turn profanity and evil against creation's enemies, by instrumentalizing them to keep the Sleepers from awakening. The Order of Moloch practiced the Path under the protection of the Tal'Mahe'Ra. In the Final Nights, Tzimisce adepts of Kupala, who have reawakened as of 1998, have joined the Path, searching for Baali instructors to lull the demon back to sleep. Many of these are members of the "Old Clan" or have ties to the Oradea League. The members of the Old Clan revised the Path, adding knowledge about blood magic and tying it to an old myths preserved by the Tal'Mahe'Ra. Mythos Unlike most Paths, the Hive has a separate mythos about Cainite and the origin of vampirism, called the Abelene Heresy. When Caine struck Abel down, God cursed him and his progeny to gain no sustenance from the Earth without sacrificing joy for toil. Abel was revived as an angel of vengeance, tasked with culling the mortals from Caine's flock to reclaim the blood his brother had stolen from him. Instead of his pierced heart, God granted Abel a new heart, the one the Beast he had sacrificed to him. This sparked the rage of Lucifer, who cursed Abel to never stand in the light of the sun. Vampires were born of Abel, not of Caine, and their task is to stand between humanity and the forces of Hell. Ethics Original * Combat the predations of the Beast to keep yourself ready to support your Nest * Loyalty is all. First to your sire, then to your Nest and then to other followers of the Path. * Keep the Sleepers dreaming by committing atrocities. Revised * Be the Angel of Vengeance. Exact the toll of Abel and retrieve his stolen blood from Caine's children, like a shepherd shearing his flock. * Combat the authority of religion. Institutional worship and dogma are masks and forgeries for Lucifer's church, including the Book of Nod. Only the Abelene creed holds the truth. The Molochim are the shepherds. * Always be within a Nest. The Nest within the swarm of the Hive is the means of salvation to counter the infernal and demonic. * Vampires are shadows cast by the One Above. When the One Above shines into a pit of blackest gloom, shadows are the only darkness permitted to remain. * The Sacred Mission of the Molochim is the sworn duty of all Abelenes. Keep the Sleepers in dreams at the expense of all else. * Listen to your Beast. The one above bestowed the Beast to his angels for a reason. Heed its counsel and release its fury when enraged. Hierarchy of Sins Original Revised References * * * Category:Baali Category:Paths